Party Favors
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Vincent must face the toughest challenge of his life: entertaining at a child's birthday party. ReTi oneshot for Aranae.


Party Favors

Party Favors

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Aranae so enjoy. Please R&R.

Vincent Valentine stared once more at Tifa and then at the package she was holding in her hands. Today was a special occasion, Elhaym Van Lockhart or Elly as her parents called her, was turning six years old.

"Please Vincent, the entertainer couldn't make it and Reno and I have to supervise the party." Tifa pleaded. Vincent never could resist a cry for help from a beautiful woman so he sighed heavily.

"Very well but you had better make sure no one ever see's this, understand?" Tifa nodded and Vincent looked down at the outfit he was supposed to wear.

"Gaia persevere me…" The gunslinger muttered. Tifa looked relieved and hugged Vincent tightly, forgetting her strength for the moment until she saw Vincent's face start to turn blue.

"Sorry about that…" Tifa said sheepishly.

"It's okay Tifa." Vincent said, going into the bathroom to change into his outfit.

* * *

Elly was ecstatic. She was turning six years old, had the best parents in the world, and she was about to eat her birthday cake. Life couldn't get any better than this. Her dad then came up to her, a camcorder in his hand.

"And here's the birthday girl. Any thing you want to say Elly?"

"Did I get an Easy Bake Oven?" Elly asked. Reno chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know princess." Just then Tifa came in carrying the birthday cake. It was exactly what Elly wanted and the little girl's wine red eyes lit up at the sight of the sugary treat.

"Now remember Elly, you have to blow out the candles first." Tifa said.

"I know mommy." Elly said. The assembled guests started singing happy birthday and at the end of the song Elly blew with all her might. Every last one of the six candles went out and everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Reno asked.

"Can't tell you daddy, it won't come true if I do."

"Oh yeah…anyway do I hear someone knocking at the door?" Reno wondered, putting a hand to his ear. Elly jumped up and ran to answer the door. Flinging it open her eyes went as wide as saucers. Standing in the doorway was a tall rabbit with a white poofy tail and long ears, just like on TV. Elly screamed in delight and the rabbit went down on one knee.

"Are you the birthday girl?" Elly could only nod. "Wonderful, can I come in?" Elly nodded again and the rabbit entered the house.

"Mr. Rabbit, can you do magic?" Elly finally asked. The rabbit reached a hand behind her ear and when he drew it back Elly saw a gold coin.

"That depends on whether you believe I can or not." The rabbit said. Tifa and Reno then saw the rabbit with Elly and both looked surprised.

"Elly what's this rabbit doing here?" Tifa asked.

"He's here for my birthday party!" Elly said. "Plus he's magic!"

"Really?" Tifa replied.

"Show her Mr. Rabbit." Elly said. In response the rabbit took out several glowing Materia orbs. Tifa felt her ears tingling and soon she had a pair of white rabbit ears poking out from her hair, the large ears flopping down. Elly started laughing and when her back was turned Tifa glared at Vincent. His response was to give her a large poofy rabbit's tail. Elly looked back at her mother and laughed some more.

"Mommy do you want a carrot?" Elly asked. Reno laughed along with his daughter until Vincent turned his attention onto him.

"Elly do you want to play a game?" Vincent asked.

"What is it?" Here Vincent summoned a tail with the Materia and gave it to Elly.

"It's called pin the tail on daddy." Vincent said. Elly immediately ran up to Reno and before the former Turk could avoid it he had a donkey's tail sitting proudly above his butt.

"Mr. Rabbit, do you want some cake?" Elly asked. Vincent nodded and she led him by the hand into the dining room. Reno and Tifa looked at each other.

"This is what we get for asking him to do this." Reno said. Tifa nodded and walked with her husband after Vincent and Elly. Elly had cake smeared all over her face and she was cutting a massive slice for Vincent.

"Mr. Rabbit, you'll love this cake. Mommy made it and she's the best cook ever."

"I'll eat it later Elly, now how old are you today?" Elly looked at her fingers for a moment before holding up six.

"I'm six!"

"Congratulations, now have you opened your presents yet?" Elly shook her head and looked at her parents.

"Can I open them now?" Tifa nodded and Elly ran up to the largest present she could find. "You got me the Easy Bake Oven! Thank you so much mommy!" Tifa smiled and Elly hugged her tightly. Reno then pointed out his present and Elly jumped for joy when she saw that she had gotten a brand new set of crayons and coloring books. "Thanks Daddy!"

"You're welcome." The rabbit then stood up and patted Elly on the top of her auburn colored hair.

"I have to be leaving now Elly but I might stop by at your next birthday if you've been a good girl, alright?" Elly hugged onto Vincent tightly. At that moment Tifa and Reno's tails vanished, along with Tifa's ears.

"Okay Mr. Rabbit. And could you please bring Uncle Vincent next time?" Elly asked eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I will." Vincent said, getting up and leaving out the front door. Once outside he quickly discarded his degrading costume and redressed in his usual attire. He waited for five minutes and then knocked three times. Elly answered the door.

"Uncle Vincent, you came!" Elly said, putting her arms up.

"Do you think I'd miss your birthday little one?" Vincent said, picking Elly up and placing him on her shoulders.

"No but you missed Mr. Rabbit. He was a lot like you." Elly said.

"Really, like me eh?" Elly nodded and together she and Vincent sat down to have her birthday cake.

A few hours later Tifa and Reno were picking up the house, marveling at how much mess a couple of six year olds could create. As they entered the living room their eyes were met with an adorable sight. Elly and Vincent were sleeping on the couch, the gunslinger's long arms wrapped around Elly gently while the little girl was snoring away.

"You know underneath the loner image, Vincent's just a big softie." Reno whispered to his wife.

"I know Re, I know. Next year you're dressing up, got that?" Tifa said quietly.

"I think it's your turn next year." Reno said. But Tifa's glare cut off any further comments. He could never win an argument with his wife and together the couple continued their cleanup while Vincent and Elly slept on.


End file.
